Dans ton corps
by pitite-saki
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan se détestent, mais vont devoir malgré eux s'allier pour pouvoir régler un léger problème. Mais avant d'y parvenir beaucoup d'événements vont se produire rendant la situation encore plus délicate. Vontils parvenir à le résoudre?
1. Querrelles habituelles

Salut voici notre deuxième fic j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, car on s'est torturées l'esprit pour la faire. Humour assuré!!!

Bonne lecture!

**Querelles habituelles**

Pov normal

Shaolan et Eriol marchaient sur le chemin du lycée depuis dix minutes, quand ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment. Ils se dirigèrent vers une bande d'adolescent et les saluèrent.

-Salut les mecs! firent Shao et Eriol

-Salut vous deux, répondirent-ils.

-Alors Shao, y parait que tu sors avec Akane?

-Ouais! Hier elle est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi, et comme elle est bien roulée j'ai accepté.

-T'es un marrant toi, déclara une voix féminine derrière eux.

-Kinomoto! Daidouji!

-Tu sors avec les filles juste parce qu'elles sont bien roulées. Franchement t'es qu'un batard!

-Qu'est c'tu veux, j'suis comme ça. Mais dis moi tu t'es coiffée avec un pétard c'matin? Enfin remarque, ça change pas de d'habitude!

-A bon! répliqua la jeune fille, les points sur les hanches, légèrement fâchée. Alors si moi je me suis coiffée avec un pétard, toi tu t'es coiffé avec quoi? Un bâton d'dinamyte? Parce que si t'en as tu peux m'en donner pour qu'j't'explose la cervelle (moi je voulais dire " pour qu'j'te fasses un ravalement de facade, mais ma soeur à pas voulu! SNIF!!!)  
Hop! ça c'est fait... Tu viens Tomoyo.

-A plus tard les mecs, fit la jeune concernée, en affichant un large sourire ironique.

-C'est ça casses-toi Kinomoto! répliqua un Shaolan furieux, qui l'aurait volontiers étranglé avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Là, je pense qu'elle te cherche.

-Tu veux un conseil d'ami? Fermes la avant qu'il t'arrives malheur.

Voyant Shaolan encore plus furieux, Hatsu suivit le conseil d'Eriol et se tut.

Quelques minutes après, la cloche retentit, pour annoncer le début des cours.

Pov Sakura

Li est désespérant! Il n'a toujours pas compris qui était le, ou plutôt LA plus forte! Oh non faut déjà aller en cours! En plus on a maths, la matière que je hais le plus. Evidemment, Shaolan ne va pas rater un seul moment pour me ridiculiser. La ne pouvait pas mieux commencer (soupire). 

- On y va? me demande Tomoyo.

- Est ce qu'on a le choix, répondit-je sur un ton las.

- Euh... ba en y réfléchissant bien, non!

Nous nous rendirent alors en cours et en entrant j'aperçois... Oh non l'autre bouffon, il me regarde.

Nous passèrent à coté et je lui lança:

- Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?

- Sûrement pas, je te vois assez comme ça.

Je fit signe à Tomoyo d'avancer et je la suivit.

Pov normal

Le professeur entra et le silence se fit.

- Alors, nous allons commencer par corriger l'exercice qui était à faire.

Il balaya la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur...

Pov Sakura

Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi, pas moi.

- Sakura, vient au tableau, me dit il .

Super, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

Je passa devant Shaolan, il rigole en plus ce con.

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir cette fois? me demande t'il sarcastique.

- Ta gueule, je t'ai rien demandé.

- C'est pas gentil ça.

Je continua sans écouter les paroles de ce CON! Non, de ce batard.

Au tableau, je sentais son regard dans mon dos, je savais qu'il me regardait attentivement pour ne pas louper le moment où il pourrait encore me lancer ses remarques.

Je venais de finir et m'apprêtais à entendre le morveux mais rien à part le professeur qui lança un " très bien" sonore.

Je compris enfin et m'écria:

- J'ai réussis! Oh trop cool.

- Calmez vous, m'ordonna Mr Térada ( le professeur). Mais néenmoins c'est très bien. Je vous félicite.

Je retourna à ma place et m'adressa à Li:

- Oui, je crois que j'ai réussi.

Pov normal

A la pause déjeuner, elles s'installèrent sous un cerisier et commencèrent a discuter.

Eriol vint les rejoindrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Salut les filles!

- Salut!

- Je peux me joindre a vous?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tomoyo.

Pendant deux heures, ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien.

La fin de la journée arriva et Sakura retourna chez elle (dans leur appart au lycée) avec Tomoyo ( c'est sa colocataire).

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? demanda Tomoyo.

- Allons tomi fais pas l'innocente. Ca avance avec Eriol?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Y a rien entre nous.

- On la fait pas a moi!

- Ok! J'avoue! Je suis amoureuse mais je sais pas si pour lui c'est réciproque.

- Attends! Tu rigoles! T'as vu comment il te dévore des yeux. Il t'aime j'en suis sûr, fais moi confiance. De toute façon, je le forcerais à me l'avouer.

- Soit pas trop dur Saki. s'il te plaît.

- Moi, dur! Non... Jamais de la vie.

Voilà notre premier chapitre terminée alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez surtout pas à nous laissez des comms, parce que c'est pour vous qu'on fait ça, tout de même.  
Merci d'avance. 


	2. Conséquences

Conséquences

Pov normal

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla encore en retard, et partit le ventre vide. Elle arriva à l'heure, et alla voir Tomoyo, en discution avec Eriol. Celui-ci la vit se diriger vers eux et lui fit un signe de la main un lui lançant un "bonjour", auquel elle répondit. A l'entente de sa voix, Tomoyo se retourna et la serra dans ses bras en guise de bonjour. Eriol pensant être de trop s'éclipsa voir Shaolan, qui venait d'arriver.

- Salut Shao!

- Salut! Alors t'étais avec l'autre conne?

- Ne traite plus jamais Tomoyo de conne ou ...

- Excuse moi de t'interrompre, mais je parlais de la pétasse de Kinomoto.

- Idem pour elle! Ne l' insulte plus devant moi.

- Ok, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais ne me demande pas de ne plus la détester?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, je te signal. Je ne veux plus t'entendre l'insulter devant moi, Sakura est mon amie.

- Et Daidouji, ta petite amie.

- Ferme la!

- C'est un ordre?

- Non un conseil...

La sonnerie se fit entendre et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

La pause déjeuner arriva très vite, heureusement d'ailleurs car Sakura ne pouvait plus tenir, une minute de plus avec le gros con de Li et elle l'étrenglait.

Flash back

Sakura et Tomoyo allaient s'asseoir à leur place. Au moment où elles passaient devant Shaolan, celui-ci poussa Sakura, qui s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva, fit face à Shaolan et lui décolla une gifle retentissante. Elle rejoignit sa place et murmura à Tomoyo:

- Celle-la il n'est pas près de l'oublier.

- Ca tu l'as dit. Il a la marque de ta main pendant au moins...

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Tomoyo regardait avec effroi un Shaolan visiblement plus que furieux. Sakura regarda à son tour et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait car une main s'abatit sur sa joue.

- Je te la rend, j'en ai pas besoin, dit il avec un regard noir et froid.

Le professeur entra et le cours commença...

Fin du flash back.

Sakura et Tomoyo se dirigeaient vers une table, quand soudain Sakura se retrouva par terre la tête la première dans son assiette.  
Elle entendit Shaolan rigoler et se releva aussitôt elle regarda la table à coté:

- J' te l'emprunte, lança t'elle en attrapant une assiette. He! Li!

Le jeune chinois se retourna et se prit l'assiette en pleine figure.

- J'èspère que t'aime ça, fit Sakura ironique.

Ils se jetèrent dessus en même temps et la bataille continua de plus belle, si bien qu'ils étaient recouvert de nourriture de la tête au pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard les surveillants arrivèrent.

- Ca suffit! Li! Kinomoto! Chez le directeur! Toute suite!

Les deux concernés se relevèrent, et partirent chez le proviseur. Sakura frappa à la porte et entra suivit de Shaolan. En les voyant, le directeur soupira:

- Encore vous! C'est une manie! Alors qu'avez-vous fait cette fois?

- Eh bien, commença Sakura, on était à la cantine et j'allais m'asseoir, quand Li m'a fait un croche-patte, si bien que je suis tombée. Ne pouvant le supporter, j'ai pris une assiette sur la table à coté de moi et je lui est lançée en pleine figure. Et je peux vous assurer, que je suis très heureuse de ne pas l'avoir raté. Après, s'en suivit une bagarre au sol.

- Vous n'avez rien a rajouter monsieur Li?

- Non, tout est juste.

- Eh bien pour vous punir de votre comportement puéril ( Shirley1991: puéril vient du mot puer, pueri, qui veut dire enfant en latin. D'ailleurs, savez-vous que plus de la moitié des mots français son dérivé du latin et que... Saki92:-- STOP!! on s'en fout carrément! On est en vacances, alors tes cours de latin tu te les mets la où j'pense! O.K? Bon allez on continue et désolé pour cette interruption inutile Shirley1991: QUOI? comment ça inutile? c'est très impor... Saki92: J'AI DIT STOP!!! bon on reprend), vous allez aller (vous inquiètez pas y'a pas de fautes de frappe) nettoyer la cantine et...

- Quoi?! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents en ch­œur.

- Et je vous donne deux heures de colle en plus.

- C'est pas juste monsieur! déclara Sakura, j'ai rien fait moi.

- Ah! Parce que je me suis battu tout seul? C'est moi qui me fouttait des coups de poings dans la gueule peut être?

- Ouais, bah si t'avais pas commencer à me provoquer t'en aurait pas eu j'te signal.

- Taisez-vous!, fit le directeur sur un ton dur et sec. Sortez d'mon bureau et tâchez de ne plus revenir me rendre visite pendant le reste de la semaine, ou j'augmenterais les heures de retenues.

Le chinois et la japonaise, s'en retournèrent donc au réfectoire éxecuter les ordres de leur cher proviseur.  
Une fois fini, ils partirent à leur cours de français, commencé depuis une demi vingt minutes déjà.

A la fin de la journée, Sakura rentra chez elle accompagnée de Tomoyo. Elle lui raconta la visite chez le dirlo avec Shaolan. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de finir son récit, car Shaolan apparût avec Eriol.

- Tiens! Quand on parle du loup..., annonca Sakura.

- On en voit le bout d'la queue! termina Shaolan un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais là Li?

- Je rentre chez moi, ça te poses un problème?

- Oui. De plus c'est la première fois que je te vois prendre ce chemin pour rentrer chez toi.

- Et alors, la route ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache! Bon tu viens Eriol on y va.

- Attends un peu. Puisque tu es là, on va pouvoir terminer ce que TU as commencé.

- Moi j'veux bien, mais j'ai pas envie que ton frère vienne me voir, car tu es rentrée avec un œil au beurre noir. Et puis tu risques de t' casser un ongle.

- Pour ton information, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles, qui on besoin de leurs copains pour se défendre. Je sais me battre figure toi.

- Je demande à voir.

- Vous allez pas recommencer! intervint Tomoyo en regardant Eriol pour qu'il l'aide.

- Tomoyo a raison...

- On vous a pas sonné! s'exclama Shaolan. C'est une affaire personnelle.

- Ok! Bats toi si ça t'chantes! Moi je rentre. Tu devrais faire pareil, dit-il en posant le regard sur Tomoyo.

Sur ce, Eriol s'en alla deux cents mètres plus loin et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il prit un septre dans son sac, et récita une incantation. Puis, il sortit de sa cachette, et observa la scène. Sakura était en position de combat, ainsi que Shaolan. Sakura allait l' attaquer en première, quand soudain, Tomoyo s'interposa entre eux.

- Arrêtez! C'est ridicule ce que vous faites! Si tu le frappes Sakura, je te jure que je ne te parlerais plus.

- Tomoyo...

- Il n'y a pas de Tomoyo qui tienne!

Sakura soupira.

- D'accord t'as gagné, j'le frapperais pas.

- Parfait, alors maintenant chacun peut rentrer chez soi.

Sakura et Shaolan s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Le soir dans sa chambre, Sakura repensa aux évènements de la journée et aux paroles de Tomoyo, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. 

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla vers dix heures, car il n'y avait pas cours le samedi. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, et s'arrêta net sur un miroir. Elle fixa son reflet un moment, avant de pousser un cris retentisssant... 


	3. Qu'est c'qui m'arrive

Qu'est-c'qui m'arrive?

-C'est... c'est pas... POSSIBLE! Pourquoi MON reflet est celui de LI?! Et pourquoi suis-je chez lui?!

Pov Shaolan.

-Qu'est-c'qui m'arrive?! J'ai l'apparence de Kinomoto! Non, c'est pas possible, je fais un cauchemard et je vais me réveiller.

Je me pince pour me sortir de ce mauvais rêve, mais rien ne se passe. J'ai toujours le visage de Kinomoto.

-Je... Une minute... Si je suis dans le corps de Kinomoto, qui est dans le mien?

Il réfléchi une minute:

Ca voudrait dire que Kinomoto serait dans MON corps?

-SAKURA!!! cria une voix masculine, qui me fit sursauter.

-Oui, fis je un peu désorienté.

-Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

-Euh... Dans une minute.

-D'accord, mais dépêche toi.

-Bon, il faut que j' m'habille moi.

Je cherche dans les placards pour trouver des vêtements. Evidemment, elle n'a pas de baggys.  
Ca m'aurait étonné. Je prends donc euh... un soutien- gorge et une p'tite culotte, puis, une jupe et un débardeur, que j'enfile en 4ème vitesse.  
Ensuite, je descend prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Ah! Te voilà enfin p'tit monstre, s'éxaspéra son frère.

-Sakura, tu te rappelle que ton frère et moi, partons aujourd'hui, me rappela son père.

-Euh... Ah! Oui, c'est vrai!, répondis je déconcerté.

-Et n'en profites pas pour faire la fête à tout vas, répliqua Toya.

-J'ai d'autres soucis que ça. J'peux t' l'assurer.

-Mouais.

-Bon. Toya, il faut y aller.

-Ouèp, je suis près.

-A dans un mois ma puce, me dit son père en m'embrassant sur le front et en me donnant une enveloppe contenant de l'argent.

-A dans un mois papa. Salut Toya.

Ils sortirent et je les regardais s'en aller.  
Ouf! Enfin seul(e). Bon, c'est pas le tout mais faut que je fasse un tour chez moi. Je pris une tartine et sortit.  
Je courais dans la rue quand enfin, j'arriva à destination.  
Je sonna et surprise... c'est moi qui m'ouvre, enfin logiquement Sakura qui est en moi.

Pov normal.

-Kinomoto? fit Shaolan hésitant.

-Li?!

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Ouf, je me demandais si c'était bien toi qui était dans mon corps.

-Bah... t'as la réponse. En passant, tu pourrais me laisser entrer. C'est quand même chez moi ici.

-Bien sûr, répondit t'elle avec un sourir qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Comme je l'avais prédi ce sourir était mauvais, c'est pourquoi quand Shaolan entra Sakura lui fit un croche patte.

-Non mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui te prend!

-Je me venge.

-Mais de quoi!

-De ce que tu m'as fait à la cantine.

-Pfff c'est pas le moment.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assièrent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis dans ton corps? questionna Sakura (la vraie).

-Je n'en sais pas le moins du monde.

-C'est une catastrophe!

-Un cauchemard! Quoique... Je vais pouvoir faire tout ce que les garçons rêvent de faire.

Sakura compris alors à quoi il faisait allusion et répliqua:

-Dans tes rêves Li! T'as pas intêret, ou il t'arrivera malheur. Si jamais t'en profites, j' te jure que j' te tus sur place.

-A condition que tu n'en profites pas non plus.

-Ca me passe carrément au-dessus. Mais si jamais, tu te vantes après, auprès de tes copains, d'avoir vu mes parties intimes, je te fais avaler ta langue de vipère! C'est clair!

-On n' peut plus clair. Mais, ne le fais pas non plus, ou tu le regretteras.

-Je suis pas une perverse, moi!

-Moi non plus.

-J'rigole quand là?

-Quand tu veux.

-Pfff! Crétin!

-Crétine

-Sale con!

-Connasse

-Faux cul

-Toi-même

-Ta gueule! Ta qu'ça à faire? J'te f'rais r'marquer, qu'on a un gros problème à résoudre.

-C'est mal parti, vu qu't'es hyper nulle en maths.

-Ca t'amuses peut-être, mais pas moi.

-J'te signal que je suis dans la même situation que toi.

-Ouais, mais t'as pas l'air de t'en soucier.

-Si je m'en soucie figures-toi. Je suis dans le corps de ma pire ennemie.

-Et moi alors, qu'est-c'que j'devrais dire hein?!

-De toute façon, on arrivera à rien si on continue à s'engueuler comme ça toute la journée.

Ils se calmèrent, et étudièrent la situation.

-Bon, alors, je suis dans ton corps, tu es dans le mien, et on ne sais pas pourquoi! A part ça on est super avancé, déclara Sakura le pouce en l'air.

-Sur ce point tu as raison.

-Tu vois, je suis pas si nulle que ça! 

-Ca! Ca reste à voir.

-Qu'est-c'que tu peux me gonfler par moment!

-Ah oui, ça c'est vrai, dit-il en la toisant du regard.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est ton corps que tu "insultes". Remarque c'est pas faux, dit-elle en se regardant à son tour.

-QUOI? Tu insinues qu'j'chui gros?

-Moi, j'insinue rien du tout. De plus c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est toi.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule! J'ai un corps de rêve, comparé à certaine.

Sakura fit semblant de s'étouffer et s'exclama:

-Toi! un corps de rêve? Ta langue à dû fourcher. Tu voulais sûrement dire de cauchemard!

-De cauchemard? tu rigoles, t'as vu comment j'chui bien foutu?

-Pfff. C'est ça. Bon, passons.

-Passons! (soupire). J'te jure que tu perds rien pour attendre.

Shaolan soupira encore une fois, avant d'ajouter:

-Bien, vu que ton père et ton frère sont partis pour un mois, je vais revenir m'installer chez moi.

-Super, comme si je te voyais pas assez souvent! Dieu fait vraiment tout pour me gâcher la vie.

-Normal, il est de mon coté.

-J't'ais rien demandé! 

Levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dites-moi que j'fais un mauvais rêve et que je vais me réveiller. Pincez-moi! Mettez fin à ce calvère... AIE! Nan, mais t'es malade? Parce-que si c'est le cas faut te faire soigner mon gars. Ca fait mal en plus, dit-elle en se massant le bras. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris?

-Bah, t'as demandé à c'qu'on pince, alors j' l'ais fait. Mais apparemment, ça n'a strictement rien changé. Bienvenue dans la réalité ma chère.

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine chercher un paquet de chips et une bouteille de soda. Mais quand Sakura le vit, elle s'empressa de lui arracher des mains.

-On peut savoir c'qui t'arrive ?

-Vas-y molo sur le sucre, j'ai pas envie de peser 60 kg une fois mon corps retrouvé!

-Pas la peine, tu les fait déjà. 

-Si je faisait 60 kg, je rentrerais pas dans du 38! LI!

-Qui me dit que tu trafiques pas les étiquettes de tes vêtement?

-Grrrr! Plus qu'on ne peut pas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi, je monte dans ma chambre!

-C'est MA chambre!

-Plus maintenant, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en montant les escaliers. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Pov normal

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se réveilla avec un légé mal de crâne. Il alla dans la salle de bain, et se regarda dans la glasse.

-Elle est quand même bien foutue Kinomoto, pensa-t-il en se mettant de profile et en regardant "sa" poitrine.

Il pénétra dans la douche, et continua d'observer "son" corps, ruisselant d'eau. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il sortit de la salle de bain, avec une serviette autour de lui. Il rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre, et mit une une valise sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit et pris un soutient gorge et un boxer.

-Aujourd'hui, pas questions que je mette une jupe! Ce sera un baggy et un tee-shirt!!

En disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui.

-Oh merde il est déjà 7h30, et Kinomoto est toujours pas levée. Putain, elle est vraiment pas possible comme fille. 

Shaolan se dirigea vers sa chambre, qui maintenant appartenait à Sakura pour un petit moment, et y entra. 

-Kinomoto! Réveilles-toi!! On va être en retard si tu te lèves pas tout de suite!

-Hum...

-LEVES-TOI!!!!

-Ouais c'est bon, t'es pas obligé de gueuler!

-Eh bien si t'es pas contente c'est la même chose! Alors maintenant tu sors de MON lit et tu t'habilles en 4ème vitesse! PIGE?

Sur ce, Shaolan sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte, ce qui fit trésaillir Sakura. Pendant que la demoiselle se préparait, Shaolan était en bas dans la cuisine, et mangeait une tartine de nutella. Quand Sakura arriva enfin, il partirent en route pour le lycée. Au bout de dix minutes qui parurent interminables pour les deux adolescents, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Bon, moi je vais voir Eriol, et toi tu va voir Daidouji, il faut qu'on leur explique la situation, dit Shaolan. Bon à toute à l'heure.

Il s'en alla donc voir Eriol, tandis que Sakura alla voir Tomoyo.

-Salut Tomoyo! fit Sakura en se postant devant elle.

-Depuis quand m'apelles-tu par mon prénom Li? répondit la jeune fille étonnée.

-Mais non! C'est pas Li, c'est moi! Sakura!! Ta meilleure amie, tu t'souviens?

-Dis donc t'aurais pas un peu forcé sur l'alcool ce matin?

-Mais non! C'est Sakura, j't'assure!

-C'est pire que ce que je croyais! Tu t'es défoncé au canabis! Eh bah mon vieux, c'est pitoyable.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Je suis véritablement Sakura! Oui je sais j'ai l'apparence de Li, mais je suis pas lui. En faites, il c'est passé un truc super bizarre hier matin. Je m' suis réveillée comme tous les jours, et en me regardant dans le miroir, c'était pas mon reflet que j'ai vu, mais celui de Li. Evidemment j'ai paniquée, comme tu l'aurais fait si t'avais été à ma place. Alors je me suis habillée et j'ai tourné en rond en me disant que c'était un mauvais rêve. Mais pas du tout, d'ailleurs je me suis pincée et je peux te dire que je m'y suis reprise à plusieures fois avant de comprendre que j'étais réellement dans la corps de Li. Si tu ne me crois pas regarde mon bras, y'a un énorme bleu maintenant, ou alors va voir Li, ou plutôt Sakura, car il est dans mon corps...

Sakura arrêta son récit et attendis la réaction de son amie. Tomoyo surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne répondit qu'après que plusieures secondes.

-Sa... Sakura? C'est... vraiment toi?

-Oui!

-Bah dis donc, là j'en reviens pas, fit-elle.

-Bah moi j'chui toujours pas partit.

-Sakura, tu crois qu' c'est le moment d'faire d' l'humour? T'es dans le corps de Li!

-Nan! C'est vrai? Heureusement qu' tu m'le dis j'avais pas r'marqué.

-Sakura je n'plaisante pas! Qu'est c'que tu vas dire aux filles?

-Rien! Elle ne doivent pas l'savoir! 

-Si tu veux. Mais elles vont me poser plein de questions si je reste avec toi, vu que tu es dans le corps de Li.

-C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir faire attention et essayer de ne pas trop se parler pendant les heures de cours, ou se voir en cachette.

-Quoi?

-Sinon, on fait croire que Eriol et toi vous sortez ensemble, et que Li et moi on est obligés de se supporter, à cause de la situation. De plus je pense que tu serais très contente. Et si les filles te questionnent, inventes n'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'aillent pas croire n'importe quoi.

-Hum... D'accord. Mais il faudra en parler à Eriol et Li.

Sakura n'eût pas le temps d'en rajouter, que la sonnerie retentit. Sakura se rendit en cours de son côté et Tomoyo du sien, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En classe, Sakura s'assit à côté d'Eriol, et Shaolan de Tomoyo. La première heure de cours était de l'histoire, matière où Sakura et Shaolan avaient les même performances. Par contre la deuxième heure fut humiliante pour Shaolan, car c'était des maths, point très faible de Sakura. A la pause de midi, Tomoyo et Shaolan allèrent voir Eriol et Sakura. Tomoyo et Sakura expliquèrent leur plan, pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Eriol parût enchanté lorsque Sakura lui dit qu'il devrait faire semblant de sortir avec Tomoyo, et accepta sans broncher. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres, au grand bonheur de Shaolan et de Sakura.

Dans la maison de Shaolan (et Sakura).

-Dis moi Li, t'as pas eu trop de mal à expliquer la situation à Eriol?

-Nan. Et toi?

-Au début elle pensait que tu avais bu, elle a même dit que tu t'étais défoncée au canabis,...

-Quoi? Moi je bois et j'me défonce au canabis? Jamais d'la vie! Elle est marteau!

-Oui bon passons. Après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire elle m'a enfin cru. Mais ça na pas été facile.

-Ouais, en tout cas dis lui que je ne bois pas et que je ne prends pas de drogue. Sur ce, je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire. Salut!

Shaolan partit hors de la maison et laissa Sakura en plan dans le salon. 


	5. Problème féminin

Problème féminin

Pov Sakura

-Il me plante? Nan mais j'y crois pas. Pfff, il m'énerve!

Comme je suis toute seule, je vais prendre une douche. Je me déshabille et regarde "mon" corps. Je touche un peu "mes" bras.

-Dis donc, c'est qu'il a de biceps ce Li. Franchement je croyais pas qu'il était aussi bien foutu. Et pour ce qui est du bas y a rien a dire. (Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler bien sûr '')

Après m'être observée de haut en bas pendant quelques minutes, je pénètre dans la douche. Je fais coulée l'eau chaude sur ma peau, puis je pense à comment on va faire pour retrouver notre corps respectif. J'y réfléchis un bon moment puis, je sors de la douche et mets une serviette autour de ma taille. Je vais dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. Sans m'en rendre compte, la fatigue m'envahit et je m'assoupis.

-Kinomoto! Réveilles-toi.

-Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaolan?

J'ouvre les yeux et je sursaute, car son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètre du mien.

-J'ai un truc à te dire.

-Ah oui? Qu...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que ses lèvres son déjà posées sur les miennent. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je réponds à son baiser. Quand nous nous déttachons enfin l'un de l'autre, il me dit tendrement qu'il m'aime. J'arrive pas à y croire! Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime! C'est ... FORMIDABLE!!!!!! Je veux l'embrasser une deuxième fois, mais...

-Kinomoto!

-...

-KINOMOTO!

-Hein! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dis-je en m'affolant.

-Tu t'es endormie.

-T'aurais pu frapper!

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais tu n'as pas répondu, alors j'ai cru que t'étais pas là. Et quand je suis entré, je t'ai vu en train de dormir.

-Ouais. Bon tu peux me laisser m'habiller, parce que si t'as pas remarqué je suis en serviette, et ça me gène d'être comme ça devant toi.

-Oh c'est bon, je me suis déjà vu en serviette tu sais. C'est mon corps dans lequel tu es.

-Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison, alors maintenant tu DEGAGES!!! dis-je en me levant et en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Pfff... OK. Mais dépêches-toi car la bouffe est prête.

Je referme la porte derrière lui, et me laisse tombée sur le lit. C'était juste un rêve...Hein! Mais qu'est-c'que j'dis là? C'est juste un rêve? C'est quoi cette phrase de merde?! Encore heureux que c'était juste un rêve. Nan mais ça va pas ma fille reprends toi là!!! Bon faut que je m'habille moi. Je prends un tee shirt et un baggy, vu que Li n'a que ça. Bon je dis pas que c'est moche hein, mais il pourrait s'acheter autre chose. Une fois vêtue, je descends à la cuisine manger ce que Li à préparé. J'espère que ça sera mangeable!

Pov normal

-Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! 

-Nnn, dis Sakura en tirant la langue. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange Monsieur le grincheux?

-Spaghettis bolognaise!

-Hum j'adore ça! Espérons au moins quelles sont réussies.

-Grrr, je cuisine parfaitement bien!

-Si tu l'dis.

Sakura s'assit à table ainsi que Shaolan. Il commencèrent à manger, quand Sakura déclara:

-Trop bon! Là je dois dire que tu es chef! Mais ne vas pas te faire des idées surtout! C'est juste un compliment.

-Soupir!!!

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le repas était fini. Shaolan débarassa avec l'aide de Sakura, puis il monta dans sa "nouvelle" chambre faire ses devoirs. Sakura elle, s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda sa série préférée, "Lost". ( Eh oui nous on est fan de Lost!! Pas vous?) Quand Shaolan redescendit pour prendre un canette de soda dans le frigo, il trouva Sakura endormit sur le canapé. Il éteignit la télé, et prit Sakura dans ses bras pour la mettre au lit dans sa chambre (petite précision, il va la mettre dans sa chambre, "sa" désigne celle de Sakura). Ca fait très bizare de se prendre soi même dans les bras, pensa Shaolan en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il s'avança à petits pas vers le lit, la déposa doucement pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, et repartit dans sa chambre pour dormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan et Sakura se rendirent au lycée chacun de leur côté, pour continuer à ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Sakura alla voir Tomoyo qui parlait avec Eriol. Ils furent rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par Shaolan.

-Alors quoi de neuf les amoureux? demanda Shaolan qui pour les autres était Sakura.

Eriol et Tomoyo rougirent mais répondirent:

-Bah rien, et toi?

-Idem.

-Et toi Shaolan ( En faites c'est Sakura car elle est dans le corps de Shao) ? questionna Tomoyo.  
-Tu veux dire à part le faites qu'à cause de toi et Eriol je vois plus souvent Kinomoto?

-Arrête de faire la tête Shaolan, répliqua son cousin.

Celui ci ou plutôt celle ci n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que la sonnerie retentit.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle de cours et s'installèrent à leur place.  
La matinée se passa bien hormis l'humiliation que Shaolan subissait pendant les cours de maths.

Pendant la pause de midi Shaolan (qui est en apparence Sakura) était avec Tomoyo et des copines à elle.

-Sakura, appela Chiharu.

-...

-Ouh ouh, Sakura tu m'entends?

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être appelé par Sakura, Shaolan mit quelques instants à réagir.

-Hein? Oui. Quoi?

-Tu devrais te changer.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est ta mauvaise période, souffla Chiharu.

Tomoyo qui c'était absenter quelques minutes venait d'entendre la conversation regarda Sakura et dit:

-Viens Sakura je t'accompagne, dit Tomoyo en entrainant Shaolan vers les toilettes.

-Mais de quoi elle parle?

-Tu as tes règles. Enfin c'est Sakura qui les a, mais comme tu es dans son corps c'est toi qui les as.

-Quoi?

-Bah oui, l'écoulement sanguin que les filles ont une fois par mois.

-Nan mais tu me prends pour un idiot? Je sais ce que c'est les règles. J'ai quatre sœurs je te signale et franchement rien que pour ça je préfère de loin être un garçon, même si c'est pas le cas en ce moment.

-Sakura ne t'en avait pas parlé?

-Nan. Oh et puis c'est pas vrai, y manquait plus qu'ça. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi!

-C'est bizare tout de même, car Sakura sais quand elles arrivent à proximativement. Peut-être qu'elle à oublié.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle l'a fait exprès, c'est tout à fait son genre.

-Hum! En tout cas je vais te chercher des affaires proprent. Ne bouges pas.

-Comme si j'allais me trimballer avec une tâche au cul.

Tomoyo revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une jupe dans les bras. Elle la donna à shaolan, qui la mit non sans ronchoner, car Tomoyo pu entendre des jurons derrière la portes des toilettes. Après cet "incident", tous les deux allèrent voir Eriol et Sakura qui discutaient sur l'herbe.

-Dis donc Kinomoto! T'aurais pu me prévenir que t'allais avoir tes règles.

-Ah! Aurais-je oublié de t'en toucher un mot?

-OUI!

-Eh bien je suis vraiment d-é-s-o-l-é-e. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour?

-Comme si tu allais me faire gober que tu es désolée. Arrêtes de jouer la comédie tu veux.

-Oh! fit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je suis démasqué.

-Pff, t'es vraiment conne quand tu t'y mets.

-Hein? Comment? Vas-y répètes ce que tu as osé dire!

-Je disais que t'étais vraim...

-STOP! Ca suffit vous deux! J'en ai plus qu' assez de vous entendre vous injurier toute la journée! On dirait deux gamins de primaire qui se prennent le choux! hurla Tomoyo indignée.

-...

-Tomoyo a raison! C'est lassant! Conduisez-vous en adulte pour une fois et faites preuve de maturité!

-Merci de me soutenir Eriol, dit Tomoyo avec un large sourire.

-Oh... De rien, bégaya celui en rougissant légèrement.

-Je suis désolée Tomoyo, déclara Sakura d'une petite voix.

-Moi aussi. On devrait trouver une solution à notre problème au lieu de se disputer à longueur de temps.

-Tu as raison, avoua Sakura en levant les yeux vers Shaolan.

-Très bien, alors vous allez nous faire une promesse. Vous ne devez plus vous battre ou vous injurier au lycée et devant Eriol et moi. Par contre quand vous ne serez que tous les deux ensemble, vous pourez faire ce qui vous chante. Promis?

-Promis, firent Shaolan et Sakura en soupirant.

Voilà! Ce chapitre est terminé, nous espèrons que vous avez aimez, et merci pour votre fidélité. A très bientôt!!!! 


	6. Sakura en pleure

SAKURA EN PLEURE

La sonnerie retentit, et Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, et Shaolan, retournèrent en cours. Ils avaient encore deux heures de Sport, une heure de Musique, et une heure de Sciences et vie de la Terre. Sakura était plutôt contente d'avoir sport, car elle était très douée dans cette matière. Dans le gymnase, les garçons parlaient des filles de leur classe.

- Je la trouve pas mal, moi, Chiharu.

-Mouais, moi je préfère Naoko.

-Nan, mais vous plaisantez j'espère! C'est Sakura la plus belle. En plus il paraît qu'elle est super chaude, quand elle veut.

En entendant cette phrase, Shaolan s'étouffa.

-J'y crois pas! Kinomoto chaude? Au secours je manque d'air, souffla-t-il à l'adresse d'Eriol, qui se tenait à ses côté.

-Oh arrête tu veux! Elle t'as rien fait il me semble, répliqua celui-ci tout bas pour que personne ne puisse entendre.

-Peut-être, mais j'peux pas l'encadrer, c'est pas ma faute.

-Chutt! Tais-toi avant que quelqu'un ne se doute que tu n'es pas Sakura, mais Shaolan. Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait s'ils l'apprennaient?

-Ils nous poseraient des tonnes de questions, on ferait la une des journaux, on serait étudié par des scientifiques, et plein d'autres choses encore que je n'ose pas imaginer.

-Oui, alors tais-toi.

Sakura et Tomoyo s'avançèrent vers eux.

-J'espère que tu ne m'humilieras pas! Le sport est un domaine dans lequel j'excèle.

-Parce que toi tu ne m'as pas humilier peut-être. Je suis devenu la risé de la classe en maths à cause de toi, si tu n'as pas oublié.

-Tu n'as pas tord. D'ailleurs si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu m'aide dans cette matière, comme ça je pourrais moins t'humilier. Et moi je t'apprendrais à être meilleur en sport.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apprennes à être meilleur en sport. Je suis très bon dans cette discipline, seulement, je n'aime pas le sport. Par contre je suis d'accord pour t'aider pour les maths. Mais ne vas pas croire n'importe quoi, c'est juste pour mon intérêt que je le ferais. Compris?

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tssss. Je pourrais jamais t'aimer!

-T'inquiètes c'est réciproque.

-Vous deux au fond!

Sakura et Shaolan se retournèrent pour voir la prof légèrement mécontente.

-Si je vous dérange dites le moi!

-Euh non madame, s'excusa Sakura (donc Shaolan pour la prof).

-Bien commençons...

Le cours se passa sans trop de problèmes, et Shaolan exécuta les exercices que demandait la prof, avec perfection. Sakura elle même en fut bouche bée. A la fin de la journée, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaolan et Sakura, allèrent au Parc du Pingouin.

-Alors ça vous fait quoi de faire semblant de sortir ensemble, demanda Sakura en posant son regard sur Eriol et Tomoyo.

-Bah... Pas grands choses, on reste toujours ensemble c'est tout, répondit Tomoyo en baissant la tête pour que personne ne remarque les deux marques rouge apparaissant sur ses joues pâles.

-Ouais! C'est c'que tu dis, fit Shaolan d'un air moqueur.

-...

-Et vous alors? Comment se passe la cohabitation?

-C'est encore dur, mais je crois que je tiendrais le coup, répondit Sakura.

-Moi aussi. De toute façon y a pas le choix. Mais j'espère qu'on trouvera la solution à notre big problème, pour qu'on puisse enfin retrouver nos corps respectifs.

-Ca sera pas pour tout de suite en tout cas, pensa Eriol avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souries toi? s'exclama Sakura.

-Oh pour rien, pour rien. Bon je dois partir.

Eriol se leva...

-Moi aussi! Tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi, vu qu'on habite pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

-Evidemment Tomoyo. Aller, à plus vous deux.

Shaolan et Sakura regardèrent les deux adolscents s'en aller.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer nous aussi, proposa Sakura en se levant.

-J'en ai pas envie. T'as qu'à rentrer toute seule.

-OK... A toute à l'heure alors.

-C'est ça à toute à l'heure.

Pov Shaolan

J'ouvris la porte, et déposai mon blouson sur le porte manteaux. Je montai l'escalier et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En passant devant celle à Kinomoto, je m'arrêta net. Des pleures... J'entendis des pleures derrière la porte. Kinomoto pleurait? Ne savant que faire, j'ouvris la porte et entrai. Au moment où je la vit, mon cœur se serra. Elle était allongée sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans un oreiller, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je décidai de m'approcher doucement près d'elle, et m'assis à ses côtés. A ce moment, elle sentit ma présence et leva "sa" tête vers moi. Contre toute attente, je me surpris à la serrer dans "mes" bras. On resta comme ça pendant plusieures minutes avant qu'elle ne décide à me dire quelque chose.

-Mon... mon père est...

-Il est quoi?

-Il est... snif... il est...

Pendant ce temps du coté d'Eriol:

Pov Eriol

Shaolan et Sakura n'arriveront jamais à retrouver le corps s'ils continus à se queureller comme ça.  
Il leur faudra du temps avant de comprendre, peut être même plus de temps que je ne le crois.  
S'ils savaient savait ce qu'ils fallait faire. Il faut juste qu'ils...

Le téléphone sonna et je sortis de ma rêverie.

Pov normal

-Allô?

-Allô Eriol?

-Toto... to... Tomoyo?

-Ouou... oui c'est moi, dit elle moqueuse.

-Très drôle! Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais?

-Eh bien j'ai un problème.

-Ah bon? Quel problème?

-Eh bien j'aime quelqu' un mais j'ai peur de lui dire. Et je voudrais que tu m'aides.

En entendant ça Eriol fit une mine déconfite.Il était abattu. Elle, l'amour de sa vie aimait une autre personne.  
Il mit quelques instant avant de répondre.

-Tomoyo, je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider...

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas t'aider pour la seule et unique raison que je... je... je t'aime.

Notre pauvre Tomoyo n'êut pas le temps d'ajouter qoui qu'ce soit car Eriol raccrocha...


End file.
